A Skyrim Collection
by When4FoundersEatCake
Summary: A series of drabbles born from an RP generator of many NPCs and DBs, as well as a few OCs! PM me your DB with a brief description of their appreance, race, gender, and personality. As well as a NPC, OC ( send A,R,G,P), or ask for one of my DBs. Does not need to be romantic, it could be friends. Nothing over Teen.
1. A Drawing

**_New Series! The Assassin slight announcement! (Read)_**

 ** _Hello Anons! I am happy to announce a new series of mine to Skyrim's archives! These are going to be random drabbles from a wide range of NPCs and DBs, all prompted by a RP generator! For all my The Assassin fans I am sorry for the delay, I am being hit by a mega butt load of writers block and laziness. Enjoy!_**

 **Pairing: Khajiit DB/ Drakion (My first DB) x Nord/ Uthgerd (my wife)**

 **RP says= Uthgerd drawing Drakion**

 **Goals: Get one of these out about every three days**

 _ **Song: none**_

The soft scratching of charcoal on parchment reached Drakion's sharply pointed ears. Glancing over at her wife she tried to see what the nord were doing so intently. Uthgerd glanced up, hiding the paper from the young khajiit's curious eyes.

"What are you doing?" Drakion inquired in a surprisingly smooth voice, lacking the rasping that most of her kind seemed to have. Trying once again unsuccessfully to see the covered scroll. Uthgerd shook her head, smiling slightly at the inquisitive dragonborn's antics, as she craned her furry neck to look over her steel covered shoulder.

Frowning slightly, Drakion gave her best pouty face, her eyes starting to water, causing the green eyes to shine slightly. Uthgerd raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms across her well muscled chest, parchment faced away from the Feline-Women.

Drakion sighed reluctantly, eyes clearing of any trace of tears immediately. The dragonborn scowled heavily, before wandering outside to, in all likelihood, murder the annoying self-centered redguard that liked to boast about his over exaggerated position. Uthgerd had to wonder how he always seemed to return to Whiterun, after he was supposedly taken care of.

Turning back to the rough drawing she added a long curling tail and pointed ears. Smiling at it lightly, she stood up and climbed the stairs slowly, looking at the trophies her wife had hung on the over stocked wall. Crossing the short hall, she carefully placed the sketch under the blankets where she was sure it would be found.

Climbing into bed beside it she pulled a framed painting of them at their wedding out of the nightstand. Drakion wore fine orcish armour, a ebony axe strapped on her back. While she herself wore her polished, but still dented; steel plate, greatsword proudly guarding her from behind. They looked quite the odd couple, but they also fit together perfectly.

Gently returning the painting, she closed her eyes. Listening intently, she heard the wooden door squeak open, knowing it was Drakion, Uthgerd smiled and turned on her side. Floating into blissful sleep.


	2. Fun at the Beach

**Hello luvies! Next chapter out early! Yay! Also for anyone on G+ follow me. When4FoundersEatCake FanFiction. I have a collection with links and updates!**

 **RP says: Drakion and Argis at the beach**.

 **Remember to Read &Review!**

Drakion purred loudly and rolled in the sand, again. It was so warm and... not snowy. A slight breeze blew in from the ocean, as small waves lapped at the sandy shore. Drakion stretched out, briefly opening her eyes to search for Uthgerd.

It had taken almost three months to convince her Nordic wife to take a vacation, and another two weeks to decide on Elsweyr. Originally they were going together, but some of the hardy women's friends had decided to tag along, Drakion didn't mind too much, it was warm, and Uthgerd let her best friend come along with them.

Speaking of her friend... Drakion glanced around again, looking for the hulking rock that could block out the sun. Shrugging when she didn't see him, her eyes closed. Drakion yelped loudly as ice cold water cascaded down onto her body. Shivering she lashed out, extremely annoyed.

When the water cleared from her eyes she growled angrily at the laughing giant of a man before her. Large muscled arms, wrapped around a heaving forest of hair. Eventually her large friend's laughter died down to a chuckle. "Argis." She growled his name menacingly. The large Nord made the mistake of looking up at the tone and was sent flying into the ocean from a well placed shout.

Climbing to the surface, Argis coughed and gasped for air. Crawling his way to the beach, he lay bare-chested, jumping as he was forced into the ground by a freezing waterfall crashing down onto his back. As the water died down, he looked at the his growling thane.

'Ok, point taken, do not mess with a sunbathing cat.' Closing his eyes he sighed, he did deserve it, but that wouldn't stop him from getting her back, no matter the cost. Even the threat of a thoroughly fed-up dragonborn wouldn't stop him from filling her house with cabbages.

Smiling to himself, Argis stood and laid down farther away from the ocean. Closing his eyes, Argis planned his revenge.


	3. Hungover Mornings

**RP says: Aolin with a hangover, but Jonathan is feeling fine.**

 **This is a special drabble from our first reviewer! Maelstrom J.**

 **And yes, I get these ideas from an RP generator, I think it says that in the summary? Anyways, I really like it, makes it easy for me. But I know others are gonna do it now.**

Jonathan sighed once again as the sound of gross wheezing came from the side room. He knew he shouldn't have let Aolin have that last drink, elves; couldn't handle even a little Nordic ale! Pinching his nose, Jonathan walked into the room, taking the pail of water he had brought inside. "At least she got it in the bucket." He muttered

Placing the water near the door, he slowly helped the petite elf stand, before he led her over to one of the beds. Pulling the water closer he dipped in a rag in before laying it across her incredibly pale forehead. Paler than it should be, for even a snow elf. He wasn't even sure how he could tell, maybe it was like a sixth sense to him by now, after all the things they had been through.

"I feel like shit." Aolin whispered, voice raspy. Jonathan wiped a stray strand of white hair from her face noticing she had opened her eyes to look into his dark grey ones. Cracking a jovial smile he shook his head and replied quietly so he didn't hurt her over sensitive, pointy ears.

"I know. Next time I won't let a skinny elf like you have anything but some watered down wine. Anything else and you'll get sick!"

"You're colorful." Aolin whispered. Reaching out like a toddler would for a toy. Pushing her hands back down he cracked his neck. Whenever she got hungover it was like being on skooma for her, and he had to deal with it. He could only imagine what she was seeing right now, probably a rainbow blob.

He almost jumped when she started laughing like a maniac. Almost. He was used to it by now, it always happened every morning after she drank too much. Which, sadly, was merely two bottles of watered down mead.

Folding the blankets around the elf more firmly, he ran his fingers through his blond mane. Settling down on a nearby chair he placed a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to lay down before he started. Once she had had gotten comfortable she turned to him with an expectant grin on her face. That was their schedule,she would: become drunk, get sick, go slightly crazy, Jonathan would sing a song, and finally she would go to bed.

Jonathan took a deep breath before he started singing;

 _"Soft kitty, Warm kitty,_

 _Little ball of fur._

 _Happy kitty, Sleepy kitty_

 _Purr, purr, purr."_

He waited until his friend's pale blue eyes closed in peace and exhaustion, and when he was sure she was asleep, Jonathan wiped her face with the rag, before blowing out the flickering candle he had lit that morning.

Patting her chest lightly, he walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind him.

 **OCs belong to Maelstrom J. Jonathan Stormfal, and Aolin El-Agarwen.**

 **Jonathan Stormfal**

 **Race=Nord**

 **Age=23**

 **Appearance-**

 **Hair: longish blond  
Eyes: dark grey  
Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 170 Mage**

 **Build: very strong (far stronger than appearances would warrant)  
Personality: Loyal, courageous, strategic, caring, intelligent, curious,  
Weapons: Ebony Axe x2 (dual wield)**

 **Clothing-  
Normal: the kind with the tan short and belt with the pouch  
Armor: Nordic Carved, no helmet.  
Accessories: medallion and ring that boost magic and regen  
Skills: excellent with axes, very strong Mage**

 **Name: Aolin El-Agarwen  
Age: 20  
Race: Snow Elf**

 **Appearance-**  
 **Hair: white, long, braided**  
 **Eyes: pale blue**  
 **Height: 5'4"**  
 **Weight: 120 lbs**  
 **Build: like a gymnast, slim, lithe, petite**

 **Clothes-**  
 **Normal: hood, green dress w/ divided riding skirt**  
 **Armor: sculpted leather dyed white with (whatever metal used by the elves) edging and chain mail, no helmet**  
 **Accessories: unique necklace (white crystal in an ebony claw(heals the wearer or someone they choose)), several hidden daggers**

 **Weapons: elven style bow/arrows, twin elven daggers**

 **Personality: caring, protective, alone(last of kind...ish), loyal, friendly, strong,**  
 **Skills: expert archer, brilliant survivalist, illusionist, healer**


	4. Skooma?

**RP says: Vilkas discovers Farkas's terrible secret.**

 **Note: My regrets to Wolf Fang X1, I will not be posting another chapter until September 5. Your chapter will be first out after that. Sorry, once again. But it is not that long, I will be using that time to work on chapters and update my other stories.**

 **Enjoy and remember to R &R.**

Vilkas reached under the wooden counter as he searched for a bottle of ale. " I just think that the new harbinger, is a bit, of a perfectionist, is all." And it was true, Tilma had left on vacation after the new harbinger started cleaning everything that apparently wasn't up to his standards. He even went so far as throwing Torvar out, when he returned smelling like a rotting rat.

Vilkas's fingers finally touched something other than wood, grabbing it he realised it was a small bottle, unlike a potion flask. Curious, Vilkas pulled it up and his jaw cracked the floor as it fell. He gazed uncomprehending at the empty skooma bottle in his hand, lips moving like a fish. Finally managing to sputter out three words. "You drink skooma?"

"That isn't mine!" Farkas tried to defend himself quickly. Mind processing what was in his brother's slightly clenched hand.

"Farkas how could you!" Vilkas yelled, feeling betrayed.

"It really isn't mine, Vilkas!" Farkas tried again, taking a step back.

"How long? Why didn't you tell me!" The smaller companion screamed, slightly quieter, growing sad.

"No, brother-"

"What are you idiots yelling about, it's eight in the morning for gods' sakes!" Kesshanji growled, eyes drooping with exhaustion. Ears laid back against his head in annoyance.

"Farkas has sk-"

"It's not mine!" Farkas interrupted his brother loudly, the skooma bottle laying forgotten on the counter.

"What?" The tired khajiit harbinger questioned. Not understanding what was going on, at all.

"Farkas has skooma." Vilkas laid a hand over his brother's mouth to block any interruptions from him.

"Skooma?" Kesshanji walked forward, picking up the empty bottle before sniffing it.

Kesshanji shook his head before casually saying. "No, that is my skooma. It's my secret recipe, I brew it myself." The twins watched paralysed as the khajiit walked calmly walked out, back to bed, without another word.


	5. New Life Festival

**This was for Wolf Fang X1!**

 **RP says: Thomas and Sylgja dancing. (Perfect)**

 **Name: Thomas Johnson  
Age: 25  
Race: Nord  
Gender: Male**

 **Appearance**  
 **Hair: He has dark brown hair that is a curtained hair style, meaning his hair is parted in the middle he also has a short ponytail on the lower back of his head.**  
 **Eyes: Green**  
 **Height: 6'0"**  
 **Weight: 180 lbs**  
 **Skin: Thomas has light tan skin**  
 **Build: Lean but well toned and muscular body from his years of training.**

 **Personality: Thomas is calm, easy going, honest, brave, and caring.**

 **Weapons: His bare fist and legs likes using hand to hand combat**

 **Clothing**  
 **Armor: Linwe's armor, Linwe's boots, and gloves of the pugilist**

 **Wife: Sylgja**

Thomas placed a callused hand on his wife's hip, his other gently grasping her right hand. Pressing their foreheads together they swayed through the notes on the decorated stones of Solitude. In the background, soft music played, lute singing a song that made you want to laugh and cry at the same time. If it could actually talk then it would be telling the true meaning of love.

If he looked around he would see enchanted lanterns floating through the air and other many couples dancing together, but his eyes were focused on his beloved. Smiling at his wife he opened his emerald eyes to look into her brown orbs.

As the flute gave a sudden note he pulled back briefly and twirled her, her hair flying in the dim lighting; taking her back into his protective embrace he chuckled quietly. They didn't have festivals in Shor's Stone at all like what they had in Solitude. He actually doubted they had any celebration's at all in that rock of a town. Thoughts turning back to Sylgja, he happily turned his gaze to his amazing wife, and said in adoration.

"What would I be doing if you never said yes?" Not really expecting an answer he was mildly surprised, and happy when she mumbled to him.

"Still being an absolute fool."

Thomas humphed at that and spun her again as the flute played once again played its quick but important role. This night was about her, this night on the 25 of Evening star, celebrated the beauty of life and the future while still showing the greatness of death and the past, and it was perfect. The sky was clear, both Secunda and Masser shone brightly, casting moonlight over the ocean, and he had the most important thing to him in the world in his arms.

Sylgja had dressed in a regal red dress while he wore thick handsome robes. His heart felt like stopping when he first saw the dress. She had stepped out of the house, into the moonlight and twirled, and looked like the stars themselves were glued to her gown. And he was sure that Dibella herself had braided her hair and added the makeup, as the silver lighting swam over he waving hair.

Thoughts returning to the beautiful prest, he kissed his wife gently on the lips and whispered lovingly into her ear. "I would be nowhere without you."

 **Done! Sorry it's so short, I loved this scenario because it's perfect for them, but I couldn't think of anything else to add. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Guards

**Prompt: Saijjan and Drakion as fellow cops.**

 _ **Okay, so I know I've been gone for a little while, a few weeks, a few months,... Don't hate me pls! I fan! Anyways, all veterans here know I can't update worth a damn, but hey, here's a new chapter, and another one, and if I have time I'll even make a thanksgiving one! Also, for you people who read The Assassin I hope to update that soon. Without further ado, the next chapter!**_

Saijjan and Drakion laid back in their chairs, lazily stuffing donuts in their mouths. "You know what Sai? These donuts would be much better with some sugar!"

Saijjan grinned "Moon Sugar?" The guards took all their illegal contraband when they had caught them "stealing" the Jarl's necklace. Drakion frowned at the memory, she just wanted to borrow it... granted, for a very long time.

She supposed she was lucky that the Jarl was a friendly guy, by nord standerds, all she got was "community service." She didn't exactly know what that meant but she was a "temporary" guard now. Temporary her butt, she loved this! Drakion had already yelled at three people for eating chicken. Now that she thought about that, was it illegal? Why would it be, it was just a bird, of course last time she had tried to kill one she got a bounty, so maybe those stupid things were worshiped?

She just didn't understand these nords at all. "Drakion!" Saijjan yelled and slapped her friend, she looked like she was way gone. Drakion yelped and fell out of her chair, coughing on a piece of the "donut" as she hit the floor.

"Huh, what!? Wait... Oh yea, hey Sai."

"Hey, so... moon sugar?"

"Oh yea, one moment." Drakion pulled a small bag out of her shirt, her special supply. Those humans sure are stupid, she thought, they never even checked in her bra. Flashing a chesire grin, she sprinkled a little on the last two donuts.

Biting into her last donut a thought came to her. "Hey, Sai?"

"Uhmya?" Sai asked, mouth stuffed to the brim.

"Why are we still here?" Drakion asked pondering the food absent mindedly.

Saijjan paused and tilted her head and swallowed before saying, " You know what, I actually don't know, lets go." Drakion laughed and stood up, pulling her friend with her. "You know Drake, I don't even know why i'm here in the first place."

"Who cares, let's go to Riften, I hear they have the finest skooma and I know this argonian..."


	7. Fate

**So heres another chapter today, yay! However this one is slightly... Darker.**

Drakion lay still on the chill grass upon a hill, a few miles south of Solitude. Gazing up at the stars Drakion smiled and relaxed slightly, the stars of the Skyrim seemed to be the only thing in Skyrim that could warm you up.

The stars, so many of them. They looked so small, so easy to just reach out and touch them, fragile enough that they seemed like they would shatter if they were to be touched. Just how she felt right now, she was just one little khajiit versus an immortal dragon, the first born of Akatosh.

She wanted to cry, she want to be able to rely on someone, like when she was a kitten. The only one she really felt she could truly trust, was herself... and Alduin. Yes, she could trust him, he was clear in his intentions and he doesn't change. She didnt have to expect anything from him but for him to attack, and he didn't cling to her.

She had to make all the right choices, or others would get hurt. They relied on her for protection, as though they were all kittens in need of guidance. Great strong Nord's that need the nourishment of their mother.

Stupid, all of it. Stupid, stupid, stupid. The gods must be amused at their sick joke, because she certainly isnt. Atleast her path was generally a straight path, to do whatever it takes to destroy the "World Eater", and save Nirn.

Drakion wasn't sure she could do that, it might already be too late to save anyone, even herself. How could she kill her brother, the destroyer of the universe, surely she could do it when she got to the end of the line, to be honest; she wasn't so sure.


End file.
